


Richie Tozier, a year in tours: from Angarum by Andloawhatsit

by bisexualstevenrogers



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Digital Art, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualstevenrogers/pseuds/bisexualstevenrogers
Summary: Some posters for Richie’s shows in the Reddie fic Angarum by @andloawhatsit. It’s the post-Chapter 2, stan lives, fix-it fic, The Lakehouse!AU of my dreams and I cannot recommend it enough!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Richie Tozier, a year in tours: from Angarum by Andloawhatsit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [andloawhatsit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andloawhatsit/pseuds/andloawhatsit). Log in to view. 



> Hi-Res versions can be found here: https://iwanthermidnights.tumblr.com/post/613335943810793472/some-posters-for-richies-shows-in-the-reddie-fic
> 
> Come say hi and talk Reddie/the killer combo of Keanu Reeves and Sandra Bullock with me :)

"He was on the phone with Myra, satisfying her that he had arrived safely, that he was in a good neighbourhood, and that he would mind his allergies, when he passed a telephone pole and stopped cold.

_ONE NIGHT ONLY_

**_“Trashmouth” Tozier_ ** _  
presents  
 **BIRTHDAY SUIT**  
Live at The Comedy Club_

_February 19_ | _9:00 pm_

_21+_

“I just walked into the restaurant,” he said. “I’ve got to go. Love you.” He checked his watch. It was 8:00. The show was probably sold out. With morning meetings the next day, it would be incredibly foolish to blow a good night’s sleep on a night at a comedy club, to pretend that he was Ted Moore, a regular guy seeing his friend perform, instead of Eddie Kaspbrak, newly-minted orphan, let-down son, and ungrateful husband. Pushing those thoughts away, he flagged down a cab—he would have preferred to drive himself, but hadn’t rented a car—and forty minutes later, held a single ticket in his hand, paid for in cash so it wouldn’t appear on his credit card statement."

"Back in Chicago, strangers had more or less stopped hanging out in front of his building, and his utter failure to engage with journalists, social media, or anyone else appeared to have finally sent the message. He figured, and Pete grudgingly agreed, that so long as he kept a low profile until he had something good to report, he should be all right. By early October, he had written some stuff that _didn’t_ make him want to scream on rereading and had agreed to be part of a mini-festival on Halloween— _Trick or Treat in Chicago_ at a local club. With a secret line-up, no one would know in advance that he’d be there, and that suited him fine."

"Richie coughed. He really needed to quit smoking. “I’m going to be in Atlanta in February, probably. Would you like to do dinner? Or something?”

He’d had an argument with Pete about the booking, after the man had added it ahead of the rescheduled Reno dates. (“I come out and you want me to do Deep South? _This year_?), but he’d agreed in the end. (“You want publicity and you want bookings,” Pete had said. “Don’t rule out a whole state. I’ll come with you if you want backup, but take the dates.”) It was another mixed line-up, at least, and a chance to test-drive some of his new stuff, padded by the least annoying of his old stuff.

And to see Patty Uris. Hopefully."

"PPS After I got your letter in Atlanta (awesome, by the way!!), it got me thinking about how we could meet for real, if you want. I'm doing a show on May 20, 2017 - the first big one, solo, since I flamed out last year (little gay joke there, ha ha). I think that it will not suck. It's going to be at The Hemingford Theatre in Chicago and if you want to come, I'll set aside a pair of tickets for you." 


End file.
